BBC: Today's Monologue
by Uki The Great
Summary: Perusahaan Fun Tom membeli satu slot jam tayang dan mengisinya dengan acara garing yang konon menurut rating sedang digandrungi oleh masyarakat London dan sekitarnya. Sebagai pengusaha yang tidak mau rugi, Ciel tentu saja akan memanfaatkan segala sumber daya yang ada! Karakter-karakter Kuroshitsuji di atas panggung dan diberi mikrofon!


**Kontra indikasi: gaje, typhos, ****POSITIF GARING**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Keterangan:** normal font untuk dialog/monolog karakter kuroshitsuji, italic font untuk deskripsi dan lain-lain.

**BBC: Today's Monologue**

By

Uki The Great

…

_Selamat sore pembaca sekalian, di manapun Anda berada. Kami persembahkan penampilan-penampilan terbaik para karakter khusus untuk Anda! Awas, acara ini mengandung humor garing dan ketidakjelasan. Perlu kami ingatkan bahwa acara ini hanyalah hiburan semata dan pastikan untuk mendampingi anak Anda selama siaran ini berlangsung. Selamat menyaksikan!_

.

.

.

_Lampu di studio dimatikan._

*_Dum...drudum...drudum...drudum... BRAASS DRRUMMM ! JREEENG... *_

_Bersamaan dengan klimaks tabuhan drum, tirai merah di atas panggung diangkat. Dari sudut panggung, sebuah sinar mengikuti langkah seorang pria muda berambut hitam dan bersetelan hitam-hitam, rapi, ke tengah panggung. Di sana mikrofon telah siap di atas penyangganya telah siap. Penonton yang hadir di studio dengan semangat menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan dengan meriah._

Terimakasih!

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

"_I LOVE YOU!" teriak salah satu penonton._

Saya tahu saya ini tampan, tapi tidak usah heboh begitu dong. Ya, I love you juga, Nona.

"_KYAAA~"_

Ehm! Selamat sore! Perkenalkan saya butler keluarga Phantomhive. Nama palsu saya 'Sebastian Michaelis' semua orang juga tahu, seluruh dunia juga tahu. Saking terkenalnya nama ini, sepertinya pengarang sampai lupa nama asli saya. Buktinya dari bab pertama sampai sekarang, nama asli saya tidak dimunculkan. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa saya sendiri lupa nama asli saya. Bisa repot kalau tiba-tiba saya pulang kampung.

Eh, saya serius!

Biar begini-begini saya juga punya kampung halaman. Namanya 'Neraka'. Coba lihat kitab suci anda, pasti disebut bahwa setan dan iblis tempatnya ada di neraka. Mana ada setan atau iblis yang kampung halamannya di Bojong Kenyot atau Bikini Bottom? Coba Anda bayangkan jika ada iblis yang kampung halamannya ada di Bikini Bottom, tidak ada adegan mengikat kontrak, yang ada malah adegan mengejar ubur-ubur atau membalik isian hamburger di penggorengan atau bisa jadi malah mengajak bermain gelembung sabun bersama-sama.

Apa? Anda kira saya tidak tahu hamburger? Perlu Anda ketahui, saya juga suka makan hamburger apalagi yang harganya lima ribuan itu, kalau uangnya lima puluh ribu bisa dapat banyak.

Kembali ke masalah nama tadi.

Sebenarnya saya heran, kenapa saya diberi nama 'Sebastian Michaelis'?

"_Woooo..."_

Sebentar, sebentar! Bukannya nama ini jelek atau kampungan, jujur saya akui nama ini keren. Cocok sekali buat saya! Coba bayangin kalo nama palsu saya bukan 'Sebastian'?

Anda-anda sekalian sekalian senang fanfiksi kan? Nah misal ada fanfiksi Black Butler lalu Anda baca dan salah satu paragrafnya mendeskripsikan saya begini,

"Sang Bangsawan Hitam bertubuh kerdil itu berdiri termenung di depan nisan bibinya. Daun-daun kering berguguran laksana perwujudan suasana hatinya. Sendu. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang butler iblis berbadan tinggi tegap dan proporsional. Wajah butler itu begitu tampan, senyumnya menawan. Poni belah tengahnya ikut diusili oleh angin, namun hal itu malah menambah ketampanannya yang tiada lawan seInggris Raya. Butler tampan nan gagah itu bernama... _**Paimin**__._"

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

Sangat tidak cocok bukan? Makanya saya bilang bahwa nama 'Sebastian' itu bagus. Tapi kenapa saya harus diberi nama 'Sebastian Michaelis'?

Saya ini iblis, tapi mengapa diberi nama 'Sebastian Michaelis' yang seorang pengusir iblis atau _exorcist_? Rasanya kayak lawakan ya? Mengapa saya tidak diberi nama 'Brad Pitt', 'David Beckham', 'Jorge Lorenzo' atau 'Lionel Messi'? Apa tidak ada nama lain? Pernah saya mengusulkan nama 'Edward Cullen', tapi ditolak.

Ada yang tahu alasannya?

Saya bertanya serius! Anda pikir saya sedang bercanda?

Lalu, sebenarnya saya risih dengan poni saya yang panjang dan belah tengah. Di antara semua model rambut, kenapa saya harus berponi panjang? Jujur saja, saya terganggu, terlihat kurang macho soalnya. Belum lagi ejekan 'BelTeng' alias 'Belah Tengah'.

Tapi ini termasuk pekerjaan iya, kan? Demi pekerjaan dan gaji, saya harus bersabar. Kalau bukan tuntutan skenario, saya sudah mengganti model rambut dari dulu. Mau tahu model rambut idaman saya? Saya beritahu ya, saya dari dulu sangat mengidamkan model rambut seperti model rambutnya... Kasih tahu tidak ya?

Sebaiknya tetap rahasia ya. Kalaupun saya beberkan, rating acara ini juga tidak akan naik. Rugi dong kalau saya beritahu tapi rating acara ini tidak naik. Yang jelas, saya akan mengganti model rambut saya setelah serial ini berakhir. Itu juga kalau tidak ada sekuelnya.

Yak! Cukup sampai di sini! Saya Sebastian Michaelis, Selamat malam!

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

_Pria itu berjalan dan sinar lampu sorot mengikutinya hingga ujung panggung yang tidak terlihat penonton. Tirai merah itupun juga diturunkan kembali._

* * *

"Kerjamu bagus Sebastian! Bisa juga kau melawak tidak lucu seperti tadi!" Entah itu pujian atau ejekan yang keluar dari bibir majikannya. Ciel nampak senang sekali. Sepanjang lorong, kru-kru studio tampak sibuk.

"Terimakasih, My Lord. Apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melawak garing?" Sebastian tersenyum kemenangan.

**Bersambung?**

* * *

BBC: Black Butler's Characters

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada siapa saja yang bernama Paimin di seluruh dunia. just kidding om, uki cuma bercanda. Entah ini mau dikategorikan pidato, curhat atau stand up comedy, soalx yang bikin aja bingung. Bener2 garing kan?


End file.
